


Shouldering

by Katherine



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: The Doctor cast an eye over the big bag that Ace was shouldering.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Shouldering

The Doctor cast an eye over the big bag that Ace was shouldering. "You could leave that in the TARDIS," he said mildly, "There's plenty of room."

"Things worth carrying," Ace said, a little evasively, looking away from the Doctor while she adjusted the strap on one side. She did not reply when the Doctor started muttering about her habit of carrying explosives about. There were only two or three cans of nitro in her bag at the moment. Also, a coiled-up ladder that often served her well. Those and a few other things, all potentially useful, all worth carrying.


End file.
